blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Nine
Chapter Nine 'of ''Blindness is the ninth chapter of the story, and the fourth chapter of the second volume. The chapter is set to begin a few days after the end of chapter eight, chronicling the second semester of the Outsiders' second year. The chapter's timeline starts on December 31, 2011 and ends on May 26, 2012. Periods *'''The Motive Period (9.01 From Yesterday - 9.07 Major Minus) *'The Reckoning Period '(9.08 The Constant - 9.14 According To Plan) *'The Endgame Period' (9.15 The Flaw In The Plan - 9.22 Rebellion Anthem) Summary Coming soon. Episodes 'From Yesterday' To kick off the new year of 2012, Hosea hosts a party of sorts, inviting members of the Outsiders over to his house. 'The Takeover, The Break's Over' The Outsiders return to school with a little time required to get back into the flow of school activities and assignments. 'Makes Me Wonder' Description coming later. 'Face To The Floor' The leading members of the Outsiders become alarmed when a particular member makes a threatening move, forcing them to take a stand against one of their own. 'The Ties That Bind' As a safety precaution, Hosea, Katie, and Crystal keep their eyes on Dylan and Angela, hoping to cheer them up from their recent separation. Meanwhile, an idle mystery is solved in an unorthadox way, with lasting consequences. 'Kings And Queens' In hopes of getting a break from the drama, a few members of the Outsiders plan a day to hang out at the mall over the weekend. 'Major Minus' Hosea starts to pull back from a depressive state of mind as Dylan starts to descend into one. Some members are surprised when a new couple emerges among them. 'The Constant' Description coming later. 'Laugh At My Pain' Description coming later. 'The Reckoning' In a week where everything that could go wrong, does go wrong, Hosea loses control of his temper, and firms his reigns on the group. 'Risk/Loss' After a long conversation with a trusted member, Hosea establishes a plan for making Valentine's Day of 2012 a memorable day for the entire group, along with hopes of some personal satisfaction. The members soon come to realize that this is only one of their leader's many plans, and what generally happens when it doesn't follow through. 'Strength In Numbers' For the past couple of weeks, Hosea has been trying to find a way to rework his plans based on the failures of Valentine's Day, leading him to doing a small social experiment on the group members that leaves him with intriguing results. However, what some group members seem to be more concerned about is the way their boss has been acting. 'And All That Could've Been' The Outsiders are in high spirits this week, just in time for Dawn's upcoming birthday. A particular excitement comes from Hosea, as he is not only anxious on giving a gift to the birthday girl, but also a more unsettling sort of excitement rears its head when he starts to become suspicious of a couple of members. Meanwhile, Katie recovers from a surgery and takes the week off. 'One Step Closer' Hosea decides to play a real-life game of Clue, hoping to find some answer to the suspicions he holds over two particular members of the group. At the same time, through a series of shenanigans, Yvette turns to Hosea, Crystal, and Dawn for entertainment when she begins to feel drifted from one of her closest friends. 'The Flaw In The Plan' Dylan and Katie announce themselves as a couple, provoking mixed reactions from the members of the Outsiders. More wedges are drawn in the group, while secret alliances band closer together. Katie struggles with rumors that are starting to spread about her, and Crystal holds a particular concern for Hosea's despondence. 'The Comedy Of Errors' The Outsiders return from their Easter Break to find everything as disjointed as most returns come to be. The week schedule is changed due to junior testing, and the balance in the group is shaken by a shift in trust. 'The Beautiful People' In light of a recent unraveling, the group is now charged with a new mission: finding out what seems to be the matter with Hosea, and help cheer him up. Crystal works to get Hosea back to being cheerful enough to make it to the fashion show they're participating in. In other news, a line is drawn when Hosea learns of a copycat who's forming their own group. 'A Rite Of Passage' End Of Course testing begins when the group returns to school, and the week schedule is once again distorted to extended and shortened classes. Hosea is on edge and is ready for the school year to be over. His bitterness bleeds into other personal affairs, such as his irritation with various members of the group and continuing struggle to let go of his past. 'Give Me Everything You've Got' Hosea and Dawn are invited to attend the Art Expo when a few of their photographs are chosen to be displayed. Hosea takes this opportunity to promote his project, while Dawn has much plainer ideas. Meanwhile, final exams continue as the end of the school year comes slowly, and a lot of unresolved tension only amplifies. 'The Things I Do For Love' With only ten days left of school, the Outsiders bid their emotional farewells to their senior companions. With there departure comes sadness from those closest to them, but also a tremendous feeling of comfort from others. As the days pass by, Hosea makes plans with a friend on ending the year with a bang. 'Here We Are Juggernaut' Despite being given an opportunity to work on assignments he needs to make up, Hosea decides to spend the weekend doing completely nothing. Crystal and Dawn, on the other hand, have rather hectic weekends, and Katie does the opposite of what Hosea decided to do: work on her assignments. 'Rebellion Anthem' The Outsiders make the most of the last four days as they make amends with each other, wrap up any loose ends that are left to be tied, and make their mark on school history. Hosea's master plan for the year makes a milestone, giving a great starting point for next year. Promotion Ch.9-Smoke.png|Title card. Blindness - Chapter Nine Ensemble.png|Promotional poster. Be Prepared - Chapter Nine.png|Promotional poster. Alliances 01 - Chapter Nine.png|Promotional poster. Alliances 02 - Chapter Nine.png|Promotional poster. Blindness - Master (Chapter Nine).png|Promotional poster. Army Of One (Wall).png|Promotional wallpaper. Trivia *The theme of the chapter is planning and scheming. *The tagline of the chapter is "Be prepared." *Chapter nine was a successful milestone chapter for a number of reasons, most of which changing the structure of the anthology for the next part, including: **A strong sentimental quality. **An ensemble cast, with all the Outsiders having equal importance in this chapter. **Compelling arcs, with notable development in all the leads. **An interesting antagonist with an interesting build-up. **Action-packed episodes, with many memorable moments. Category:Part I Category:Volume II Category:Chapters